Retour au Sanctuaire
by Scorpio-no-Selena
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'Or se sont sacrifiés pour créer un passage vers Elysion... Mais est-ce vraiment la fin absolue pour eux?


_Retour au Sanctuaire_

_Où suis-je? Je n'en sais rien..._

_La dernière chose dont je me rappelle fut l'instant où, avec mes compagnon Chevaliers d'Or, nous étions réunis pour une ultime fois devant le Murs des Lamentations. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or ensemble une dernière fois pour servir la justice. Je me souviens uniquement du moment où Ayoros a décoché sa flèche d'or, dans laquelle les cosmos de chacun d'entre nous s'étaient rassemblés et qui aurait permis de détruire le Mur. Le choc et la puissance de nos cosmo-énergies poussées à leur paroxysme contre le Mur ne nous a laissé aucune chance de survie. Alors que nous avons senti nos corps exploser sous cet impact, nous avons immédiatement su que nous avions réussi à créer une brèche dans ce Mur maudit, seul passage vers Elysion, que seul un dieu peut être capable de franchir. Là où se trouvait le véritable corps d'Hades, endormi depuis les temps mythologiques. Grâce au sacrifice de nos vies, nous avons permis au Chevaliers de Bronze de se rendre à Elysion pour enfin donner l'Armure Sacrée à Athéna. Eux seuls pouvaient encore traverser le Mur des Lamentations, car leurs Armures avaient été réparées par la pureté du sang divin de notre déesse. Puis plus rien..._

_Tout est noir autour de moi, je ne distingue plus rien. Mes cinq sens ne me répondent plus, mais ma pensée est toujours là. Je ne sens plus la présence d'un corps qui fut le mien. Pourtant, je sais que je ne suis pas mort. Mon intuition me fait penser que je suis peut-être dans une autre dimension car j'ai également le sentiment que je ne suis ni sur Terre ni aux Enfers. Mais où exactement? Kiki... Qu'est donc devenu mon jeune disciple? Cet enfant que j'ai toujours un peu considéré comme un frère. Que lui est-il arrivé depuis ce temps? Je l'ai formé depuis son plus jeune âge pour qu'il devienne un jour le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Bélier si jamais je venais à mourir. J'ai toujours pu lui faire confiance, il sera digne de l'importante mission qui lui a été confiée à présent. Kiki, n'oublie jamais tout ce dont je t'ai enseigné. Un jour peut-être, nous nous retrouverons..._

_Maître Shion... Nos chemins se sont croisés une dernière fois. Mais à ce moment-là, comme tout le monde, j'ai pensé que vous aviez rejoint le camp adverse. Alors que depuis le début, vous et les Chevaliers renégats serviez toujours Athéna. Nous n'avons pas compris à temps toute l'importance de votre mission. Vous en avez même été jusqu'à perdre votre honneur de Chevaliers pour essayer de sauver notre déesse tout en dupant Hades. Pardonnez- moi, Maître... Vous qui avez été le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, vous qui lui avez toujours été dévoué... Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que vous l'ayez trahit. Aussi, comment ne me suis-je pas rendu compte ces treize dernières années que le Grand Pope n'était pas vous, moi qui vous ai toujours connu. J'aurais tellement aimé vous revoir après que la à propos des renégats nous ai été révélée. J'ai souvent eu aussi le sentiment de ressentir votre présence en moi, mais jamais avec autant d'intensité que durant les quelques minutes qui ont précédées les le lancement de la flèche d'or. J'ai toujours été fier d'avoir été votre élève. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris grâce à vous, Maître... Et cet enseignement que vous m'avez offert, je l'ai moi-même transmis à mon disciple. Merci pour tout Maître Shion…_

L'obscurité qui entourait le Chevalier du Bélier était toujours aussi profonde, insondable. Mü pensa également à ses compagnons d'armes, ses frères... Éprouvaient-ils tous la même chose que lui? Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à avoir cette impression de dériver ainsi dans les ténèbres. Il espérait fortement que ce ne soit pas le cas, de ne pas être le seul. Car plus le temps passait, plus il était certain de ne pas être mort. Le temps... Mü n'avait plus aucune notion de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas s'il déroulé une seconde, un mois ou même un an depuis qu'il avait vu une lueur pour la dernière fois. Il repensa à Shaka, dont le calme cachait une puissance inattendue de tous ; A Milo, qui, certes ironisait sur tout, mais son amitié avait toujours été sans faille envers n'importe qui ; A Camus, qui avait toujours été distant avec les autres. (Mü se demanda alors la cause exacte) ; A Kanon, que Milo avait reconnu en tant que Chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il pensa également à tout les autre. Etait-ce le fait de penser à ses amis, mais Mü avait la sensation de percevoir une présence près de lui, mais qui lui semblait également très lointaine, inaccessible.

Le premier de ses sens lui revint fut le toucher! S'il en aurait été capable, Mü aurait très certainement hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si chaque molécule de son corps, que Mü venait de reprendre conscience par la même occasion, était sur le point d'exploser pour une seconde fois. Comme si son corps avait été compressé par quelque chose d'insurmontable! De sa vie, c'était le deuxième fois qu'il endurait un telle souffrance. Une souffrance qui l'empêchait toujours de faire le moindre mouvement. N'avait-il déjà pas assez souffert avec ses compagnons, moralement et physiquement, pour devoir encore supporter une telle douleur? Il eut aussi la désagréable sensation de se sentir sombrer à jamais dans le vide.

Mü ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il avait ressenti cela, n'ayant encore aucune notion du temps. Mais soudain, il sentit un terrible choc. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il avait la certitude d'être enfin revenu sur Terre. Si cela était effectivement le cas, il sentait son corps s'enfoncer dans le sol. Avant cela, Mü avait senti aussi ses poumons se remplir. Il respira alors une profonde bouffée d'air comme si c'était la première qu'il prenait réellement en considération que c'était un besoin vital pour tout être vivant. Le choc de sa chute lui laissa une nouvelle douleur lancinante qui lui informa qu'il avait violemment atterri sur le dos. Cette fois, Mü poussa un cri de douleur, si fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa gorge se déchirait. Il entendit alors des voix qui lui semblèrent familières mais dont il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'elles disaient. Mü essaya de faire un mouvement mais là encore, son corps ne lui répondait pas. Difficilement, il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et une lumière puissante l'aveugla. Jamais Mü n'avait été aussi heureux de revoir la lumière du jour.

Quand il se fut habituer à cette clarté, il distingua deux silhouettes au-dessus de lui, dont l'une d'elle était toute petite à côté de l'autre. Bien que tout ce qu'il l'entourait paraissait flou, Mü voyait parfaitement les deux visages qui lui souriaient, mais pas les nombreux qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'il voit de qui il s'agissait. Ces deux visages, il ne pourrait jamais les oublier, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il s'agissait des deux personnes les plus importantes dans son cœur.

_Maître Shion... articula-t-il péniblement. Kiki...

Mü perdit alors connaissance.


End file.
